Leliana in wonderland!
by Revan Sama
Summary: Male Grey warden Cousland x Leliana. I have no imagination.


Author: Revan-sama

Game: Dragon age origins.

Pairing: Male Grey Warden Cousland x Leliana.

Characters: Oghren as the rabbit, Morrigan as the queen of hearts, The darkspawn as the queen's guards, Ryan Cousland as the lizard, Sten as the caterpillar, Wynne as Duchess (without the ugliness), Zevran as hatter, Alistair as the march hare AND Barkspawn as cheshire cat...Mabari.

Summary: Alice in wonderland with Dragon age origins!

**DAO: Leliana in wonderland!**

Leliana was wandering in a very, very odd world

She remember talking to the revered mother in the chantry of Lothering.

Then she saw something very strange: A red haired dwarven with rabbit ears, who kept saying "Sod it! I'm late! The witch queen is going to squeal like a nug again!"

After chasing it down she met very strange people.

Wynne the very old duchess who tried to cook her something with a fireball...which didn't really worked.

The cheshire Mabari.

A Qunari caterpillar named Sten smoking something while saying that he preferred the tea in Seheron.  
"Then why do you continue to smock...whatever you smock?" asked Leliana.  
"See something else?" Answered Sten.

Then she became the guess at a mad...Ale-party. With Zevran the hatter and Alistair the march hare.  
One was talking only of her bosom and the other about cheese.

But to all those strange persons, there seemed to be some hope to go back in Thedas again.  
Everything leaded into Morrigan the Queen of hearts castle.

Perhaps she had enough magic to make her return to Lothering!

After the cheshire Mabari showed her the way in the forest. She met another odd person.

A Handsome Lizard...with dyed white hair and blue eyes. He was humming a small song while picking up some fruits. Strawberries mostly.

"Good evening." she said politely.

He turned himself to face her, he smiled kindly.

"Good evening, are you going anywhere, pretty lady.  
She blushed slightly, flattered that he called her a pretty lady.  
"Yes, I'm trying to go back to Thedas."  
"Hmm...You'll find your answers at the castle of hearts."

He pointed a direction with his tail, which you could see at a certain distance a big castle with a big garden.

Leliana nodded, Then she noticed a small bag in the Lizard's hands...if you can call those hands.

"Mister Lizard, what are you doing?" she pointed the bag full of fruits.

The lizard looked at her for a moment then laughed.

"You can call me Ryan...My name is Ryan Cousland."

She smiled and told him her name.

"Leliana?...eh. What a good name!"

Again she blushed, what was wrong with her?

"Thank you, but you didn't told me what you were doing."

He looked back at his bag and said: " I was collecting ingredients for making the jam."

Then he pointed a few bodies of darkspawn next the bushes.

"I had to fight the queen's guard to have these. She let her whole kingdom getting hungry."

Leliana gasped and said with a frown: "What a horrible person."

Ryan the lizard sighed a bit then changed the subject: "I was going to make some jam and put it in my homemade bread."  
"Really? it's sound delicious!"  
"Do you want to try some at my home?"

It's been a while since Leliana ate something, however eating something in this world could be dangerous...mostly mushrooms. Or The duchess Wynne's cooking...

"Don't worry, It's nothing dangerous." He said with a small grin.

Her stomach took the opportunity to make sounds.

Which was really embarrassing and Ryan the lizard's laughing didn't do any better.

After picking a few more fruits, they went to his house. He explained that before he and his family were nobles and before they lived in the castle of hearts before the evil queen witch took over.

Soon, Leliana and Ryan the Lizard went to his home. A Pretty small red house.

After he invited Leliana to sit down, he made everything ready.

After making the jam he put it in the small pieces of homemade bread.

"It looks delicious!" said Leliana, even at Lothering they didn't had much jam.

"Have a taste." said kindly Ryan the lizard.

Indeed it was delicious, the warm bread with the strawberry jam, served with cold tea.

While eating, she looked a bit at the house. It was large enough for four persons.

But he said he had family, what could have happened to them.

"Do you live here alone?" she asked.

Somehow, the lizard looked a bit sad.

"Yeah, they...passed away..."

"Aren't you lonely?" Leliana knew what it means to lose someone. She lost her mother at a really young age...Then Lady Cecily.

"With you, I'm not lonely at all." said Ryan the lizard honestly.

"Huh?"

"Won't you live here with me?" He asked this while putting his hands on Leliana's.

But she wasn't looking at him, sure it could be good to stay here with him. But she had to return to the original world, in Thedas. She still had a long way before she could truly redeem herself from her past sins as a bard.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to make it up for my past as a bard. I have to serve the maker."  
"Is that so? what a shame..." He was sad but he understood.

It turned into an awkward silence until: "If I had know the Maker would be my rival...I'm jealous."

"Huh?"

He shook his head: "Sorry, it's nothing. By the way, it's going to be late, you should go to the Heart castle soon."

She nodded quietly, and told the lizard farewell.

As she was leaving the house toward the Castle of Heart.

The lizard stood outside his house and looked at the red haired girl leaving.

"You don't have to worry." he said with a sad smile.

Soon enough we will meet again.

**END**


End file.
